Killing Jar
by Just Canceled
Summary: What happens when Beastboy gets an alterego, with a new look to match? RaeBB


**Title**: Killing Jar

**Series**: Teen Titans

**Summary**: What happens when Beastboy gets an alter-ego, with a new look to match?

**Chapters**: One-Shot

**Rating**: M (language, situations, my feeble attempts at eroticism, and sexy BB…)

**Words**: Story: 1,139, Total: 1,613

**A/N**: Yes, they're all older in this one. Takes place a couple years after 'Things Change'.

Oh, and if you don't know, "Speech", '_Thought_', 'Title/Name', "**Lyrics**". Lyrics tie into the story. Anyways, lyrics © to the great and amazing band Nightwish. This has citrus, but it's not that bad. So it's still 'M, not 'MA'. Oh yeah, don't complain about the ooc stuff, it's supposed to be that way, because…well, because I wrote it.

---------

Beastboy put the hologram-necklace around his neck, as it touched his warm skin he looked in the mirror. He was no longer green, but looked completely human. His shaggy green hair had been replaced by dark brown locks that hung in his eyes. His pale grey tinted green skin was also gone, now replaced by a deep tan. The only two things remained untouched by the holograph, were his pointed ears, and his piercing brown-green eyes.

He slowly began dressing, putting his black jeans on first over his black silk boxers. Next came a white long sleeved t-shirt that was topped with a dark green Pisces zodiac shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror again. He looked…normal. He wasn't green, he wasn't himself. He was no longer Beastboy; he could go out without people looking at him strangely. '_And,_' he thought, '_that's exactly what I'll do_.'

An hour later Beastboy is standing outside a dark club on 43rd Street, the small sign read 'The Killing Jar'. '_Damn, this is Raven's kind of place. I wonder if she knows about it_.' He walks into the smoke filled club, heavy music floods his ears. The DJ's voice comes over the speakers.

"That was Cradle of Filth, with 'Mr. Crowley'. Next up is Nightwish with 'Know Why the Nightingale Sings?'"

Beastboy was surprised as the lyrics began; they seemed to burn themselves, like ice that is too cold, into his mind.

"**What does the free fall feel like?**

**Asks the boy with a spark in his eye**

**Know why the nightingale sings**

**Is the answer to everything**

**Taking a step to the world unbound**

**Spinning my fantasies all around**

**Freed from the gravital leash**

**I swear the heaven's in my reach**"

Beastboy slowly made his way over to a booth in the corner, still listening to the lyrics, too completely enthralled to notice Raven walking in the door.

"**Dancing with the spirit of the air**

**In this ocean so so open and fair**

**Making love to the gods above**

**On my maiden voyage so bold**

**Landing safely to the blue lagoon**

**Don't know if this is the earth or the moon**

**Joy of living is no more a mask**

**The Eden I found will forever last**

**Migrating with the geese**

**My soul has finally found peace**

**Doesn't matter that man has no wings**

**As long as I hear the nightingale sing...**"

Beastboy looked up as a voice startled him.

"You look familiar…do I know you from somewhere?" Raven's husky voice washed over him. He quickly got his surprise down, as to not arouse the empath's suspicion, though he doubted with all the people around she could pinpoint his emotions. She was dressed in tight dark blue jeans and a purple corset tank. Her violet hair still hung in her eyes. He answered as their eyes met.

"Don't know. Do you?" He was surprised at how deep his voice sounded, how sexy and…carnal his voice got. It oozed sex. What Raven did next surprised him even more. She sat down directly beside him, leaned over grazing his knee with her palm she spoke.

"I think I do…what's your name?" She asked, voice still low and dripping eroticism. She had known about Cyborg's present to Beastboy, and it had worked well. But Raven would know his eyes anywhere. She decided she could have a little fun with him.

"Logan," he replied, using his last name as a first name, hoping she wouldn't catch on. "Quel est votre nom, votre amant?" (What's your name, lover, French) He asked, quickly, hoping to throw her farther off his trail. She surprised him by answering back quickly.

"Mon nom est le Raven." (My name is Raven) "Where did you learn to speak French?" she asked, once again in English.

"My parents traveled a lot. Picked it up when I was younger. What about you?"

"I taught myself, I like to read." Her eyes met his, daring him to slip up, make a mistake. This time it was her that was surprised when he replied,

"I like to read too. Just don't tell my roommates, I'd never live it down. I've fallen into a roll, and I can't change their minds now." He stared right back into her eyes. "Only one person would understand, and she rarely knows I'm even there."

Raven was shocked. Was he talking about her? '_Oblivious, aren't you_?' she thought.

"I'm sure she notices you. Who wouldn't?" She was still staring into his dark green-brown eyes. He surprised both of them when his lips swiftly came forward, crushing her lips against his. Rough, primal, earthy. She couldn't help thinking, '_He tastes like indian summer_.' as she kissed him back, with zeal.

When they finally pulled apart, he nipped his teeth against her collar bone, barely suppressing his urge to sink his teeth into her neck, leaving his mark on her. He growled softly into her neck.

"Want to come back to my place?" She asked, knowing he would decline.

"I'd love to, but I can't." He took a deep breath, trying to restore his heartbeat. "You have no idea how much I want you…" he drew in another sharp breath, as her hand grazed him through his jeans.

"I think I do…" her voice was once again husky. "It's almost as much as I want you."

He was about ready to scream. This was wrong, but oh so right. He had the girl of his dreams (and frequently wet dreams) in his arms, and he was turning her down.

"This is wrong, Raven. I know I'll probably regret this for the rest of my life, but if I don't leave now…I've wanted this for so long, but now…its just wrong. I'm sorry, but I've got to go." He said as bolted from the booth and from her arms. He was a few steps away when he heard her voice call out.

"Beastboy, wait!" He stopped, mid-step, and turned around. She didn't know what to expect, anger, sadness…betrayal.

"How long did you know?" Dejection. "Before I kissed you and made a fool of myself? Or after? Did it mean anything, Rae? Do I mean anything to you?" He was in front of her now, staring down at her.

"I…I…" Why couldn't she speak? "I knew from the moment I saw your eyes, Gar. Your soul is in your eyes, and…yes it meant something. I don't kiss strangers, you know. Hell, I've never kissed anyone the way I kissed you." She paused, looking once again into his dark eyes. "And you mean something to me…you always have. I…I…" she was stuttering again. "I love you, I always have, and I just never realized it."

He was quiet for a moment, before swooping her up in his arms and kissing her again.

"I'm glad you love me, Rae, 'cause I'm never letting you go. I've loved you for what seems like forever, and I've always known it." She kissed him, and then leaned back in his arms.

"You know, the offer still stands…want to come back to my place?" She asked again. His answer was a grunt, and to grab her hips, pulling her against him, and his arousal. He leaned down to breathe in her ear.

"What do you think Rae? I am a man…well, beast, after all. So what do you say you teleport us back to your room at the tower, and we'll test those new sound proof doors of yours." He nipped her neck with his teeth, a promise of things to come.

Her magic quickly carried them back to the tower, where their magic began once again.

"**What does the free fall feel like?**

**Asks the boy with a spark in his eye**

**Know why the nightingale sings**

**Is the answer to everything**

**Taking a step to the world unbound**

**Spinning my fantasies all around**

**Freed from the gravital leash**

**I swear the heaven's in my reach**

**Dancing with the spirit of the air**

**In this ocean so so open and fair**

**Making love to the gods above**

**On my maiden voyage so bold**

**Landing safely to the blue lagoon**

**Don't know if this is the earth or the moon**

**Joy of living is no more a mask**

**The Eden I found will forever last**

**Migrating with the geese**

**My soul has finally found peace**

**Doesn't matter that man has no wings**

**As long as I hear the nightingale sing...**"

**A/N**: Wow…I wasn't planning on writing this…but apparently it wanted writing. I had to fight to keep it to just an 'M' rating. I do believe its 'M'. It's not exactly dark, but it's not my normal writing. I'm just in a mood to write eroticism today. Anyways, I hope you liked it, even if it's a little…out there. I'm kind of proud of it, I like it, at least, so flame away, I don't care. Just, Review! PLEASE! I like reviews. I love the song though. Anyways, yeah. Thanks for reading!


End file.
